Green Eyes
by tvfanatic0928
Summary: Eli and Adeline. Best friends. Best friends that love each other. Best friends that use that love to manipulate each other. Follow the the tears, bruises, lies, and secrets of Eli Goldsworthy and Adeline Torres.
1. Chapter 1

**Isa Longwell as Adeline Torres**

 **Chapter 1**

"Shut up, Eli. Don't you see what you're doing to me?", Adeline Torres cried to her best friend who she was in love with. The tears welled up in her green eyes.

Today was another one of those days where Eli Goldsworthy would complain to his best friend about his relationship with Clare Edwards. When Eli was dating Julia, Adeline kissed him and revealed her feelings for him. He told her that he couldn't leave Julia. Then Julia died and Adeline gave him time before pursuing him again but he told her that he wasn't over Julia yet. Then the day that Adam, Adeline, and Drew moved to Degrassi, Eli revealed that he had feelings for her too.

Once Eli and Adeline were close to becoming a thing, Clare came into the picture. So, Adeline did what she did best and watched from the sidelines and helped Eli with his problems. "Addie, listen."

"No Eli. Shut up. Go to Clare or come up to my room and cuddle with me.", she said in a harsh voice.

To others it sounded like Adeline wanted Eli to cheat on Clare but to anyone close to Adeline knew that it was because of the type of person she was. Especially, since Eli and Adeline were so close, he was the only cuddle buddy that she had in a long time.

Eli sighed and held his hand out for her. He knew that she would be very upset if he said no. He walked up the stairs and jumped onto her bed and opened his arms up for her. Adeline smiled and crawled into his arms. "You've spent so much time with Clare, I forgot what you're cuddles felt like."

"Addie, cuddling doesn't require talking." Eli could probably manipulate any of his girlfriends into staying in their relationship but Adeline was the only one that could manipulate him.

She stayed quiet and buried her face in Eli's neck. Soon enough, Eli could feel tears falling on his neck and quiet whimpers coming from Adeline. "Fine, I'm sorry. Addie look at me."

Adeline looked at him and he stroked her face. She smiled and snuggled into him more. She put her face back into Eli's neck. Once the room was quiet, she mumbled something into his neck. "Huh?"

"I wanna kiss you."

Eli sighed and unwrapped his arms from around her. "I knew it. It wasn't just for 'cuddles'. Adeline, I'm with Clare. You know th-"

"That I have to wait until you guys are over. I don't want to keep waiting, Eli."

Adeline stood from her bed in tears and took a sweater from the closet. "I want to kiss you. I want to wear your sweaters to school. I want to cuddle everyday and not have to worry about you leaving to be with someone."

"Just wait, Addie."

Eli moved towards her and she pushed him. "Get out. I don't want you here."

* * *

Once Eli left, Adeline walked downstairs to where her brothers were sitting on the couch. Drew looked up but didn't see her tears. She took a seat next to Adam and accidentally let out a loud sob. The boys turned off the tv and looked at her. "What's wrong now, Dell?"

"Stop being an insensitive asshole, Drew.", Adam said to his older brother. Adeline looked at both her brothers and tried to stop her tears. "No, he's right. I shouldn't be crying."

Drew rolled his eyes and knew what he said was wrong. Growing up Drew and Adam learned to always be careful of what they said to Adeline. Drew pulled his little sister towards him and he looked at Adam. Adam walked over to them and joined the hug.

Drew and Adam gave each other a look before they started tickling her. Her small giggles drew their parents from the kitchen and into the basement. They saw all three of the kids laughing and joined in. Soon they were sitting on the couch laughing and sharing random memories.

The next day Adeline took a shower and got dressed in her yellow uniform shirt and her khaki skirt. She walked downstairs and found Drew dressed in his red shirt and Adam in his purple shirt. "Momma, I don't like this skirt. It feels short. Adam, Drew is this skirt too short?"

"Does it matter, Dell?", Adam asked her while taking a piece of toast from Drew's plate. She smirked and looked towards her dad and her brothers.

"Fine. I guess I'll just ask the guys at school since you guys don't want to help me." Their eyes widened and Audra and Adeline started laughing.

Drew stood from his seat and started taking her upstairs. "Now that you think of it, it's very short. You can wear Adam's pants. Lets go."

Her eyes widened as she pulled her arm away. Once he wouldn't let go, she began to fake cry. He immediately let go and started apologizing. "Gotcha." She ran down the stairs and headed for the door.

"I call shotgun."

* * *

Adeline walked into school and went searching for Eli. She found him walking to his locker and jumped onto his back. Eli instantly knew who it was and grabbed her leg to keep her from falling. He let her down and smiled at her. "I'm sorry that I told you to get out last night. It's just you made me cry."

"It's fine, Addie. But Clare's going to be here soon."

She huffed and grabbed him by his shirt collar. Adeline pulled him down and Eli looked at her. "Eli, you're my best friend. If Clare can hang out with her best friend, why can't you? Maybe it's because she doesn't do this with her best friends."

Adeline pulled him forward and kissed him. Fortunately for Eli no one else was in the hallway. He pulled back and she frowned."Adeline, you can't just kiss me. I have girlfriend."

"But the first time I kissed you, you were dating Julia and you kissed me back.", she stated quietly. He pulled her into a spot underneath the staircase where no one else could see them. Adeline was holding onto his hand and playing with his fingers. "That was different and you know it."

Eli was now holding her waist against the wall while looking into the tears that were going to fall from her green eyes. "Because you used to love me and now you don't."

Adeline tried to move out of his grip but he gripped onto her tighter, probably leaving a bruise on her waist. "Addie, I still love you but I'm with Clare."

"But you always tell me that.", she whispered.

Just before Eli could respond, Drew walked by and saw the two. "Hands off my sister, Goldsworthy. Leave her alone."

Eli's hands left Adeline's waist but she reached for his hands again. She loved having his hands on her body. It felt like he did love her. When he touched her, she was happy. Drew gave Eli another look and that made Eli walk away. "Wasn't he the reason you were crying last night?"

"But I love him, Drew. He probably doesn't love me because I'm crazy.", she finally let the tears fall and hugged her brother. "And he's going to replace me with Adam."

Drew hugged her back but she winced. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head as Drew dragged her to the nurse. "No, Drew. I'll tell you when we get home please."

He looked at her and sighed. "Fine. But I want the truth."

Adeline nodded and walked away towards her first class. Adeline, just like Clare, was very smart in English and had already taken 9th and 10th grade English so she was placed in 11th grade English. She was about to take a seat next to Eli but then Clare came in. Adeline walked to the back row and sat down next to Owen Milligan.

She looked at him and smiled. Owen began to check her out until he saw her yellow shirt. "Are you in the right class?"

"Yeah, grade 11 English, right?", she smiled. He nodded and sent her a smirk. "Adeline?"

Just as Adeline was going to answer, the teacher started talking. Owen sighed before turning away from her.

In the middle of class, the teacher started pairing people up. Adeline became visually upset when the teacher paired up Clare and Eli but once the teacher paired up Owen and Adeline up, Eli was pissed. She smiled at him and moved her desk closer to his.

"So it is you, Adeline. How could I forget the name of Drew's beautiful baby sister?", she blushed and accidentally dropped her book. She bent down to pick it up but her hand ended up on Owen's lap. "Sorry."

* * *

Once class ended Owen and Adeline walked out the class together. "So, my place tonight?", Owen asked the small girl.

Adeline looked up at him and blushed. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and giggled. "How about my place?"

"Alright but I don't know where that is."

"Oh, I thought you knew where it was.", Owen gave her look and realized what it sounded like. "Because of Drew. You guys were on the same team."

He nodded and kissed her cheek before walking off. Adeline froze and once Owen made it to the stairs he realized what he did.

Adeline walked through the hallways blushing until someone pulled her under the staircase. "Are you serious?"

She looked up at Eli and grabbed his hands. Eli pulled her closer and she flinched once his hands gripped her waist. "What's wrong?"

Adeline shook her head and looked down. He lifted her chin a little too harshly and she started crying. "Adeline, lift your shirt."

She didn't disobey and lifted her shirt up slightly to reveal the bruises Eli left on her waist. She heard voices and tucked her shirt back into her skirt. "Um, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Addie."


	2. Chapter 2

Adeline hopped down the stairs in a pair of comfortable blue shorts, tight white shirt, and her bunny slippers. She opened the front door and there stood Owen. She smiled and dragged him upstairs.

"Okay, what should we do for the project?", Adeline asked while hopping onto her bed. Owen stood there awkwardly in her lavender colored room. He looked at the twinkle lights hanging up and the pictures of her and her brothers. He saw how small she looked on her big bed. She had so many pillows and the comforter looked so big. "Owen, sit."

He was hesitant but she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed. As she reached over to grab her bag, her shirt rose up a little and Owen saw the bruises. Adeline took her book out from her bag and smiled at him.

After they were halfway done with their project, Owen looked at the time and knew he had to leave. "Um, Adeline, I think it's time for me to leave." Adeline didn't want him to leave because she was having fun talking to him. Once he got up, she grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Owen tripped over her shoes and fell right on top of her.

"Don't leave. Please.", she whispered. Adeline wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Owen kissed her back as his hands roamed under her shirt.

Adeline moaned and started kissing his neck. "Owen. I think I like you."

"Well, if this is what you do for the guys you like, then I better snatch you up now.", she was confused but was surprised when Owen took off her shirt and started kissing her chest. "Owen, stop. It tickles."

He kissed his way up to her neck and left a couple of hickeys."Does this mean that I'm you're girlfriend?"

"Whatever you want, princess.", she blushed and grabbed her shirt.

"Then I think you should take me to go get ice cream."

Owen smirked and nodded. "Then let's go."

* * *

Adeline woke up and ran into Drew's room. He was surprised to see her in his room this early in the morning. "Dell, what are you doing in here?"

She smiled and laid on his bed. "What do you think of Owen? You were on the football team with him, right?"

"Why are you asking?", he saw the smile on her face and knew exactly what was going through her mind. "No, you can't date him. He's way older than you."

She scoffed and pouted. "But why? Maybe he can love me. If Eli doesn't love me, someone has to."

Drew sighed and sat down next to her. "Adeline, listen. You're beautiful and sweet. You don't need Owen to love you."

"It's just, I like him. Please.", he gave her a stiff smile and she knew what that meant. "Thank you. You know that I love you and Adam just the same but this put just a little bit ahead of him."

Just before she left his room, he stopped her. "You never showed me what happened." Adeline sighed before lifting her shirt up slightly, revealing the purple bruises on her silky skin. "Who did this? Was it Eli?"

She looked down and nodded. Drew was fuming. "I'm gonna kill him."

"No, leave him alone. Or I'll tell mom that you skip class to make out with Alli."

He rolled his eyes and let her leave the room.

As soon as Adeline was ready for school, she walked downstairs to see Adam and Drew already getting in the car. "Hey! What about me?"

* * *

Adeline skipped over to Owen's locker and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey princess." She blushed and tried to turn him around.

He looked at her with a smirk before sneaking a hand under her skirt.

"Owen! We can't do that. We're gonna get in trouble."

He sighed and pushed her against the locker. "We can do whatever we want."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Adeline stood on her toes as he turned his head to look at Anya as she walked past.

The small girl could feel the jealousy rise inside of her. She gripped onto Owen's chin and turned his head to look down at her.

Owen could see the tears in her eyes and scoffed. "Are you serious, Adeline?"

"You're looking at Anya. You probably like her and you're going to cheat on me.", Adeline felt like she couldn't breathe and Owen dragged her into the janitor's closet. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Using the sleeve of her sweater, actually Eli's sweater, to wipe away her tears. "Promise me you won't look at other girls."

Not knowing what kind of reaction she would have if he said no, he just nodded. "Say it, Owen."

"I promise."

* * *

Adeline sat outside during lunch and felt someone grip onto her chin and move it to the side. "What the hell, Addie? Why are there hickeys on your neck?"

She looked up and saw Eli standing there. "Because my boyfriend gave them to me."

"You have a boyfriend? Since when?", he said sitting across from her. "Since you implied that you didn't love me. Owen's gonna love me since you don't want to."

Eli brought her to his car and drove her to an alleyway. "Eli, why are you mad at me? You didn't love me so someone has to."

Adeline was already crying because she hated to have Eli mad at her. "I love you Addie but I'm wit-"

"Clare, I know. But I was here first. I've waited for so long. And you only talk to me at school because you see a hickey on my neck. Remember when you gave me my first hickey.", she said while climbing over the console onto his lap.

She ran her hands over his chest and dipped her head into his neck. "You were dating Julia and she got mad at you. So you came to my house and we watched movies. Then I kissed you and we made out. But then Julia called you so you left me."

Eli ran his hands up and down her back while her small figure shook on his lap. "Eli you have to take me back to school."

He nodded and drove with her on his lap. Once they arrived back at school, Owen sat on the stairs with his friends and a couple of girls. One of the girls was basically sitting on Owen's lap and Adeline got upset. She got of the car and walked straight to Owen. He looked up at her and sent her a smile.

Adeline frowned and sat on his lap. She snuggled into him just as he was getting up. He carried he over to a table and kissed her neck. "No kissing. You said no other girls."

Owen looked into her eyes, "I promised that I wouldn't look at other girls."

She let more tears fall from her eyes and struggled to get out of his arms. "Hey, calm down princess."

"Please, stop it. Owen I don't want you with any other girls. I don't like it. I want you to be with me. Please.", he looked into her big green eyes and sighed. "You're my first boyfriend. And I like you. I know I'm crazy to trust you but, if you keep hanging out with other girls I'm gonna cry."

Owen dragged her to his car and got in the backseat with her. "We've been dating for a day and you're already being jealous."

She looked at him with puppy dog eyes and whimpered, "Is that bad?"

"Well, for other girls it is but you're sweet, sexy, and smart. I don't care what you do as long as it's with me. Back on the topic of jealousy, why were you on Eli's lap?"

Adeline visually paled and fixed her shirt. "He wanted to know why I had hickeys and he's my best friend so I told him. Owen, do you want to have sex?"

Owen's eyes widened and he looked at the girl. "We're not having sex. You're a virgin, princess."

"How did you know that I was still a virgin?"

He looked down and knew what he said next would have her going crazy. "I was at in Drew's room while you were in yours, begging Eli to take your virginity so he could love you last week."


	3. Chapter 3

Adeline's green eyes widened and she frowned. "I didn't mean for you guys to hear that. It's just, he doesn't love me like he says he does."

Once Owen picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She looked at him with the most innocent face possible. "You said that I'm not allowed to be with other girls, so I think that you should stop loving Eli. It's not healthy for you."

"Will you love me?", she whimpered and held onto him tighter than before.

Owen nodded and she smiled. Adeline ran her hands through his hair and cuddled into his chest. "Owen, can't we just go home. Let's go to your house. I'm tired."

"I have practice today." Soon enough her smile fell from her face and she tried to get out of his grip.

He began to get confused and let her down. "What's wrong, princess?"

"Anya is on the power squad and they practice at the same time as you. You're gonna be with her."

Owen was pissed. In the 1 day that he had been dating Adeline, he had seen so many tears and jealousy breakdowns coming from her than he had ever seen in any of his other girlfriends. "Stop it Adeline. Forget what I said earlier. Stop being a jealous bitch. You're acting like we're married. We just started dating. Now I know why Eli doesn't love you."

She froze and let tears fall from her eyes. "Look, Ade-"

"No, shut up. Leave me alone.", she said as she got out of his car.

* * *

Eli parked his car and walked inside his house to see Adeline sitting on the couch in tears. "Bullfrog let me in before he left."

"Is that my shirt?", he pointed to the black shirt she was wearing. Adeline nodded and pulled him into a hug. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Adeline fixed herself so that she was sitting on his lap. "Owen said that you don't love me because I'm a jealous bitch."

Eli rubbed her legs and sighed. "Don't listen to Owen. You're not a bitch. And I do love you."

Adeline straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you sure you love me? Because I don't think you do anymore."

He looked up at her as she placed his hands on her waist. As soon as his hands met the skin under the shirt, he pulled back immediately. "See, you can't even touch me anymore."

"That's a lie.", he scoffed and then placed his hands on her hips. "Eli, please kiss me. That way I know that you love me."

Eli frowned and pulled her into him some more. "Can't we just stay like this? You know that I'm with Clare. And you have a boyfriend."

"But he doesn't love me. And Clare is hanging out with other people. She doesn't have to know. Please.", Adeline said as she felt his hands move lower.

A smile showed up on her face as his hands cupped her ass. She leaned down and kissed him. Eli wasn't the strongest guy but then again Adeline wasn't even over 100 pounds. He lifted her up and brought her upstairs to his room. Once he opened the door, she noticed the room was spotless. "Eli, what happened to the room?"

"Clare cleaned it.", she rolled her eyes and stayed quiet. "Addie, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and gasped when he tossed her onto the bed. "I know something's wrong."

"You didn't like it when I wanted to clean it but when Clare cleans it, it's alright?", Eli sighed and moved so that her head was trapped between his arms. "Listen Addie. Stop making everything harder than it has to be."

Adeline sighed and nodded. Eli leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head away. "You wanted to kiss but now you don't want to."

Tears welled up in her eyes at the aggressiveness in his voice. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"You don't make me mad. You just make me frustrated.", he growled. She whimpered and looked down.

He sat on the other side of the bed and she missed his touch already. She crawled over to him and sat on his lap.

Eli went to push her off but she held onto him. "Eli, hold me." He hesitantly gripped onto her waist and she kissed his neck. He leaned back and she lifted his shirt and left small hickeys on his chest. "Clare is gonna see those."

"She's not gonna see them because only I'm supposed to see what's under your shirt."

He raised his eyebrow at her confidence and she giggled. "What about me? Don't I get anything?" She smirked and took his hands and placed on her ass and the other on her boob. "You get these."

* * *

Adeline woke up in Eli's room but he was no where to be seen. She whimpered and thought that he was with Clare. Just before she could even think of crying, Eli walked into the room and saw the small girl. "Go back to sleep, Addie. It's midnight."

"I thought you left to be with Clare. Come back to bed." Eli sighed but went back to bed and Adeline straddled him. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, Eli."

He looked down at the small girl he was in love with. She was crazy just like him but for different reasons. He was bipolar and she just wanted to feel loved. "Love you too, Addie."

A few moments later, both teens were asleep. To everyone they seemed like a normal couple in love with each other but deep down, they were manipulators and she was scared of losing him but he kept coming back to her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eli. Elijah!", Adeline called out as she walked up the stairs the next month. As she got closer to his room, she could hear him talking. Without knocking, Adeline walked into the room and saw Eli on the phone.

He looked up at the girl and rolled his eyes. "Huh? Um, Clare I'm going to have to call you back. Love you." The short girl sighed and made her way over to Eli.

Neither of them said a word as Adeline laid on the bed and turned to face the wall. "Addie, what're you doing?"

"Adam and Drew were grounded and now they're mad at me.", she whispered and crawled over to him.

Adeline pouted as she sat on his lap. He looked at her. Ever since that night, Eli and Adeline spent every night together. Whether they were just kissing, watching a movie, or even fighting, they were both happy. "Addie, you were supposed to stay at your house tonight."

"But I didn't want to stay there. I want to be with you." She leaned forward and had her head in the crook of Eli's neck. "Look at the dress Owen bought me."

He looked down at her tight grey dress. "Why are you still with him?"

Her big green eyes looked into his and she took his hands in hers. "Why are you still with Clare?"

Eli sighed and ran his hands up and down her thighs. She giggled and pushed him back so that he was laying down. Leaning forward, Adeline kissed Eli and let his hands roam all over her body.

He slowly flipped her over and slipped the dress over her head. The small girl let out soft moans while taking his shirt off. "Adeline, all of this is mine."

"And you're all mine, Eli." She reached down to unbuckle his jeans but he stopped her. "Addie, stop."

Her chest rose up and down as she caught her breath "Why?"

"Cause you're 15. And I think it should happen when we're not in other relationships." Adeline nodded and reached for her dress. "Nope, just take my shirt."

* * *

Looking over at Owen's computer, Adeline saw that he was messaging someone. She cuddled into his side and tried to read it but he closed it before she could. "Who was it?"

"No one, princess." he said while looking down at her.

"Yeah right", she mumbled and stood up. "Where are you going?"

Adeline looked at him while fixing her shirt. "Tristan wanted me to help him with something."

Owen raised his eyebrows at her and let her leave. She made her way to the room she knew so well. Whenever she would get upset with Owen she would talk to Tristan and Tori. Those two were inseparable and instantly let Adeline into their group.

Before she could open the door, she heard the both of them gossiping over Tori's boyfriend. She opened the door and both middle schoolers looked at the girl who could start crying any moment. "Ads, what happened?"

She was immediately pulled into a hug by the curly headed girl. "He's messaging other girls. I think it's Anya but he never wants to talk about it."

"Anya's the one with red hair, right?", Tristan asked her. She slightly nodded knowing he was going to say something else. "She was just here the other night."

Adeline's eyes widened and the tears fell from her eyes. Before the pair could stop her, she was already opening Owen's door. He looked up from his laptop and saw her crying. "What's wrong princess?"

"She was here? Why was she here?" Before he could ask what she was talking about, Tristan and Tori bursted into the room.

Once Owen saw the worried look on his brother's face, he immediately remembered about Tristan bumping into Anya on the way out the other night. "You told her!"

"Leave him out of this! Guys, go to the room." They left and eavesdropped from outside the door.

She tried to wiped away her tears, but they kept coming. "Why? Owen, tell me why she was here."

He sighed and tried to come up with an explanation. "Princess, you want another dress? I'll get you another one. Or those shoes you wanted."

"I don't want anymore gifts. I want you to be with me only.", he rolled his eyes and sighed.

Adeline had received a gift everyday from Owen as apologies. He would show up at her house with a dress or a pair of shoes. He even bought her a necklace. "Why do you always fucking want something from me? You're so clingy. I can't ever make you happy."

A whimper escaped her quivering lips. Owen's jaw clenched and he punched the wall.

She flinched and reached for his hand. Without even thinking, his hand flew back and hit Adeline. The next thing he remembered was Adeline crying on her knees while holding her cheek. He kneeled down next to her and she whimpered. "I'm sorry, Owen. I didn't want you to be mad."

"Look at me, princess." Adeline looked at him and frowned. "It was an accident. I'm sorry. You know that I'd never want to hurt you. Right?"

"I know, Owen."

* * *

Eli walked into the Torres household and walked straight to Adeline's room after greeting her mother. He entered to see her sleeping with tear stained cheeks. He kissed her and her eyes fluttered open, revealing her green eyes.

"What's wrong, Addie?"

She sniffled and flinched once his hands touched her skin. She wiped away her tears with the sleeves of Eli's sweater that she was wearing. Adeline turned and Eli saw the bruise on her beautiful skin. "What happened? Did Owen do this?"

She didn't say anything as she played with the most recent gift that Owen got her, a bracelet. "Addie! Answer me!"

"No, he didn't. You know how clumsy I am."

Eli rolled his eyes and hit the wall. Her eyes widened and she started crying. "Eli, please stop."

He looked at her and pushed her against the bed. He started kissing her and touching her body. Adeline wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "Please.", she whimpered as his hand reached under her skirt.

Before she knew it, Eli was leaving hickeys on her thighs and she was a moaning mess. As soon as he could get closer to where she needed him most, there was a knock at the door. "Dell. Open the door."

"Okay.", she stood up and told Eli to hide in the closet. She opened the door and there stood her older brothers.

Adam hopped onto her bed and Drew came behind him with a bag. "What's in the bag?"

Just before he could answer, Owen walked into the room. "I got you another dress, princess"

She smiled and hugged him. "And I'm taking you to dinner. So get dressed."

Adeline nodded and told the boys to get out. She quickly walked towards the closet and Eli came out pissed. "Bye, Addie. Clare needs me."

He didn't look at her as he left through the window.


End file.
